The invention relates to a device for administering a cannula.
In particular, the invention relates to a device for the percutaneous introduction of a cannula into an implanted port of a port catheter system. Such a port typically has a closing element, for example, of silicone, which is pierced by the cannula. The port catheter system may, for example, be a venous catheter for chemotherapy.
A device for administering a cannula is known, for which, after the port of a catheter is punctured with the cannula and after a drug, for example, has been injected through the cannula, the device for pulling out the cannula is restrained at the patient in order to retract the cannula into the device. The cannula is retracted into the device in order to hide the tip of the cannula and, by so doing, to decrease the risk of injury. The counter pressure, exerted on the device during this procedure, may cause the tip of the cannula to become slightly curved before it is pulled out, so that the closing element of the port is damaged by the deformed tip during the retraction. For example, small parts of the closing element could be cut out so that, after being punctured repeatedly, the closing element may start to leak.